Finding Love
by Purpleabsofsteel
Summary: Ginny looses her pygmy puff, Arnold. Who else would help her find him other than Harry Potter? My version on how Harry and Ginny became a couple. Oneshot. Oh, and discussion is spelled wrong in the beginning. Whoops Its all Fluff and Puff, literally.


**This is a Oneshot I thought of while talking to my friend at one o'clock in the morning a couple nights ago. We then got into descussions on what rhymes with purple and various objects. This is my first story written 100% by me. Except my friend helped also… She came up with the ending. And she also thought of the name. So I guess I wrote like 75% percent of it.**

******

"Crookshanks, NO!" Hermione yelled, as he leaped at Arnold. Ginny screamed as the purple pygmy puff jumped off her shoulder, and to somewhere unseen. Hermione grabbed Crookshanks, and started scolding him.

"Where'd he go?!?" Ginny exclaimed, so loud that all of the Gryffindor Common Room went silent and turned to stare. "Nobody move! You might step on him."

"What happened?" Ron asked, as he stepped through the portrait hole. He started giving the students strange looks, because they all looked as if they had been hit with _Immobulus_ and _Silencio._

Ginny ignored him, and started picking cushions up from the couch and checking underneath them.

"Did you lose Arnold, _again_?" He asked. She kept ignoring him, and Hermione nodded. "I can't believe you, Ginny. You-"

"Shut up, Ron. Don't stand there, criticizing me. At least my pet moves. All Scabbers ever did was sleep and eat." Ginny said, glaring at him. "And take that shocked look off your face and help me find him!"

"Fine. Everybody, get looking!" The common room was instantly in action. This happened at least once a week. It's easy to loose a tiny ball of fluff. Arnold usually turned up in about 5 minutes.

Not this time though. After about an hour of looking, and nearly everybody had abandoned the task, there was no sign of him anywhere. Hermione(who was feeling extremely guilty) and Ginny(who was nearly in tears) were looking franticly, and Ron was looking under the same table he had been for about 20 minutes. Ginny suddenly realized what must have happened.

"YOU!" She said, turning to Ron. "You walked in the same time Arnold got away. You must have let him out of the common room!"

"I'm so sorry, Ginny! I didn't mean to!" Ron cried, looking terrified.

Ginny ran out of the common room and started scoping the hallways. She checked all around the Fat Lady's portrait and there was nothing. She checked the Transfiguration Room, and again nothing. The dungeons? Nope. Ginny started running up and down the hallways in a panic to find him when outside the library BAM!

"Ow," Ginny said, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. I'm so sor-"

"Its okay, Ginny, I'm fine!" Ginny looked up to see who she had knocked over.

"Oh, hey Harry," She said, blushing a deep red.

"So, where's the fire?" Harry Potter asked, offering her his hand so she could stand up.

Ginny burst into tears. Harry was shocked. He had no idea what to do, so he awkwardly started patting her on the shoulder, and looking around to see if there was a clue near-by.

"I lost Arnold." She said when she had calmed down.

"It's okay Ginny! You lose him all the time. He always turns up quickly." Harry comforted.

"But it's different this time! I lost him 2 hours ago. And I think he ran outside the common room, and he's never done that before. This castle is huge! There is no way I'll ever find him." Ginny assumed.

"I'll help you look for him. We'll find him. Let's check the library." Harry reassured her. They went into the library and started searching.

"I think I see him!" Ginny yelled excitedly about 30 minutes later, gaining a stern stare from Madame Pince. Ginny pointed to a table, and ran over to it. "Oh," she said sadly, "it's just a purple mitten." She sighed.

"It's okay, Ginny. We've covered the library pretty thoroughly. I think we should go back to the common room and take a break. We can continue looking afterwards."

Ginny followed Harry, she had completely given up hope on finding her beloved pet. When they got there the common room was completely empty, everyone was at dinner. They both flopped onto the couch and Ginny stared into the fireplace.

"Are you hungry? I could go get us some food." Harry offered.

"No. Let's just sit here for a while." Ginny replied.

"How about we talk about something else to get your mind off of it? I could tell you a joke!" Harry said. When Ginny didn't reply he continued. "There are two muffins in an oven. One muffin says 'it's getting hot in here.' The other muffin says "AHHH! A talking muffin'"

Ginny burst into uncontrollable laughter, much more than was needed, as the joke wasn't even very funny. Harry laughed, too, and they continued talking for a good 20 minutes about Quidditch, music, and food. They both found they enjoyed many of the same things. Ginny had almost completely forgotten her sadness.

"Thank you so much Harry for helping me look. You skipped dinner for me! That is one of the nicest things anybody has ever done for me" Ginny said suddenly.

"Of course Ginny! I couldn't stand to see you so sad." Harry said. They drifted into an awkward silence for a minute until Ginny felt the need to fill it.

Ginny started telling a story about Fred and George, and how over the summer they had turned some dust under the couch into actual bunnies, when Harry interrupted her.

"Did you check under the couch for Arnold?" Harry asked.

"Did I check under the couch? What do you think I'm stupid? Of course I… wait. No! I didn't!" Ginny said.

Harry and Ginny immediately got on their hands and knees and peeked under the couch. Arnold stared back at them with an almost smug look on his face.

They both reached for him. Their hands touched as they grabbed Arnold at the same time. They looked into each other's eyes.

Harry and Ginny paused for a moment, with their hands still underneath the couch, and they kissed. The kiss was short, but passionate, and from that moment on, Arnold was never lost again. And Ginny felt, even if it was just for that moment, with the war with Voldemort raging on, that everything was right with the world.

******

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Its really cheesy. Please review, even if you hated it! Thanks.**


End file.
